


An Actual MariBat AU

by MonkeeBratz



Series: Monkee's Maribat AUs [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, also marinette's an adult plz let me rest, are they really original child characters if they're mari's fantasy children?, but will no longer be updated on tumblr, maaaayybe not ever again tbh it was just a fun short, my one ACTUAL maribat au, oh who cares you get it, you can ship mari and bruce in this if you like but i was purposefully vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeeBratz/pseuds/MonkeeBratz
Summary: Based on the fact that I originally thought all these maribat aus were Marinette and Bruce getting together and I was kinda shocked? But it turned out not to be the case.Except, haha, WHAT IF? But only maybe bc I'm just here for those good domestic and wholesome shenanigans.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Series: Monkee's Maribat AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762030
Kudos: 181





	An Actual MariBat AU

Confession time, when I first saw the ‘maribat’ tag, I thought people were shipping Marinette and Bruce Wayne (specifically as Batman) and I was very, very confused. But then I saw that it was actually people shipping Damian and Jason with Marinette and I was very intrigued and now here we are with me having many, many aus. 

No, before you come for me, in this AU Marinette is like. a full blown adult. Don’t ask me about specific ages bc i don’t. even know. She and Adrien got together and married each other, defeated Hawkmoth, and had three kiddos. Adrien and Mari eventually get divorced and Mari takes the kiddos to Gotham where she just opened up a new headquarters right before the divorce. Its all kinda ridiculous and what have you but Marinette is handling it okay.

She does a lot of work for Bruce, who, at this point, has all his children. Damian is like, 11. A little shit. Everyone’s still alive tho. (What ages does this make everybody else? I have no idea.) Anyways, Bruce and Mari are like. Business friends. They dance at parties and hang out and she makes suits for him and his boys. 

(Honestly I’m not even sure Mari and Bruce are getting shipped in this bc I’m really just here for the friend supporting friends fluff.) 

Marinette’s children include Emma (the oldest at 10), Hugo (like. 6? 6-7), and baby Louis who is like. 2-3. 

Now. Bruce of course, tries to cheer up Mari after her divorce by inviting her to dinner. It all goes to shit. Not immediately, but, well. About halfway through dinner. Emma and Damian gets into it and Mari settles this HER way. Gives Emma a Ladybug doll and Damian a Batman doll she just whips out of her child backpack of must-haves. Tells them to use their names and talk that way so its basically them using ‘i statements’ and such.

“Well, Emma thinks Damian shouldn’t say such mean things about her mommy!” 

“This is stupid.” 

“Damian, honey-”

“Emma thinks Damian is stupid!”

“OH yeah? Well Damian thinks Emma is an immature BRAT.” 

“Emma thinks Damian is going to get hit with this doll if he doesn’t stop SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT HER MOM!”

And they start saying mean things to each other and it all kinda comes to a head when Emma says something along the lines of “You’re just jealous bc I still have a mom and all you’ve got is your stupid dad!” 

and Damian, of course, replies, “Well at least my father didn’t run away from me first chance he got!” And Emma just. Launches herself at him. 

Marinette and Bruce have to pry them apart and Damian is PISSED and Emma is crying and the other boys aren’t. Really sure what to say about this. 

And Emma starts apologizing bc SHE shouldn’t have said such mean things about his Daddy, she just misses hers SO much and she’s sure Damian misses his Mommy too and she just wants her Dad and to go back to Paris and this is all awful! She doesn’t want a new dad! 

And Damian doesn’t want a new MOM either. And he supposes he shouldn’t be starting arguments with such emotionally unstable little children. (She’s? A Year Younger Than You?) He will never admit that he also misses his mother, bc i don’t CARE how much training and emotional constipation he has, he’s fucking 11. He has emotions, fight me. 

They bond a little actually, bc Emma thought Damian was pretty cool and mature before he started insulting her mom. Which was mostly bc he didn’t want BRUCE to marry her, which. Honestly isn’t happening. No way no how. And even if they WERE dating, which they are not, they would talk about it with them before hand. There’s no need to be worried. 

The older boys are just? in awe? who is this woman and how did she control the demon spawn? Who is this tiny sunshine family? What even? 

Also should they be concerned about why Emma and Damian are arguing who’s the better super hero now? And WHY is she insisting her mom is the better one? What? What even? 

Marinette is sighing like. Well. Alright. Sure. Nobody will believe her daughter if she says Mari is Ladybug anyways. She also takes Damian claiming his dad is Batman with a grain of salt. 

meanwhile Bruce is just. screaming bloody murder bc dAMIAN NO. DAMIAN WHAT HAPPENED TO SECRETS?!

* * *

[Image Description: Tumblr Ask from musicfeedsmysoul12. "Why did Marinette and Adrien get divorced in the Adult Marinette AU? Would Bruce/Marinette happen at all? It's sort of vague if you said yes or no]

lol yeah I kept it vague kinda on purpose. I don’t really intent to continue it, I just had a bunch of thoughts about that and posted it for funsies. 

As far as why they get divorced, its kinda a combination of things? Mostly just that they grow apart as people. The things they loved about each other as teenagers, they don’t love as adults. (They do say the things that make you love a person are also the things that make you hate them.) And it really kinda escalates bc they WANT to stay together and be good parents to their children, but they just can’t get it to work. They keep saying that, if they can’t make each other happy, they’ll get a divorce. And they just kept having children so they kept holding on and the frustration with each other just kept BUILDING, until it blew up in their faces. 

Now, I don’t see the divorce being messy or anything, but it certainly wasn’t pretty. The kids don’t really know what happened, just that their Dad went back to Paris. Without them. 

And now, as far as Bruce/Marinette getting together, it could go either way! They’re both single parents living double lives as Hero’s, and trying to run a business and raise their families at the same time. Its stressful. They just GET each other. 

So, you COULD have Brucinette with a big ol crime fighting family! Mari disproves of the Robin’s being all so young, though. Bruce. Bruce HONESTLY. Her babies will not be doing this, so help her. 

OR you could just have Bruce and Marinette being supportive besties, drinking wine and laughing at the gossip and taking turns watching each other’s kids for events and crime fighting related nonsense. 

Whatever you prefer tbh!


End file.
